Tears of a Dragon
by MulongCutie
Summary: In the world of Ark, 10 clans of great spirits guard the land against the dark forces of Zyn, the soldier of Ragnarok. However, amidst the presence of the 10 clans, another clan watches over the land...waiting. (Yachi x Everyone) (DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT CONSENT!)
1. Notes

Notes

* * *

This will be a Yachi based story, I personally love Yachi in Haikyuu. I will be updating both stories once in a while, so give it a chance ^- ^

DO NOT REPOST THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY STORIES WITHOUT CONSENT!


	2. Chapter 1

Listen to the gentle winds that blow over this vast land. The winds tell a story about the eleven guardian spirits that watch over us, here in Luminous. The wind travels through the corners of the land, telling our guardians a story. The wind travels through the high peaked mountains were Ravens, Eagles and Seagulls scabble on their next prey. It travels to the lush forests where Foxes, Wolves run around underneath the shade of the trees. The wind continues to spread its story, even to the heavens where the dragons attentively listen.

"Neh, papa, when will I go to the land of Ark?" a young blonde-haired girl asked her father. The father patted her head and smiled.

"When the time is right, my little blossom. You will be able to head down there but for now, you must be patient." he walked back into a large temple. The little girl carefully wandered around the clouded island before reaching an area filled with cherry blossom trees. The blossoms were bright pink and shined radiantly underneath the sun's rays.

"The land of Ark...just thinking about it makes me excited." the girl smiled and looked down from the cloud to peer at the vast land. It was a peaceful time indeed.

10 years later…late at night

Deep in the vegetation of the forest, a figure stalks its prey. A lonely bull grazing on the green grass with not a clue of the figure slowly creeping upon itself.

"Looks like meat stew for tomorrow's night celebration…" the figure thought while slowly licking his lips. The figure slowly crept up, quietly, onto the bull. He drew out two twin daggers from his back and prepared his attack. The figure had moved towards the bulls back so it wouldn't be able to detect him. He held out his dagger and pursued the attack. He jumped out of the bushes and quickly stabbed the creature around the leg, causing the movement of the bull to be reduced.

"Nice Hinata." another voice echoed through the trees. The figure stood up revealing its attire in the light of the lunar moon. He wore an all-black outfit that was sleeveless. He had on elbow-length gloves that were fitted around his arm. He had on a long beak mask that covered half of his face, leaving his orange eyes exposed.

"Thanks, Daichi-san. I was able to sneak up behind him thanks to your lessons. I've able to improve on my sneak attacks." Hinata exclaimed with a cheery attitude.

"Alright, let's bring this big guy home. Luckily the others have brought in the other ingredients for tomorrow's celebration." Daichi smiled and walked over to the injured bull. He quickly pierced through the bull's neck, killing it. He then took one part of the feet of the bull and carried it with Hinata carrying the other portion. Daichi glanced back at Hinata with concern.

"You alright there?" he asked.

"Y-yup, doing j-just f-fine!" Hinata replied, clearly struggling with the weight of the bull. Daichi laughed at his struggle before placing the bull down. Hinata followed suit and placed his arms on his knees.

"We'll have the mounts carry it back if it's going to be like this…" Daichi stared at the bull and back at his kin. Hinata looked up at his senpai and gave his worried look.

"Are we gonna leave it?" he asked. Daichi smiled and shook his head.

"No, we're just gonna have to get our mounts. Can you go and see if Suga-san is by the mountains with our mounts?" Daichi asked. Hinata instantly nodded and slowly revealed a pair of jet black wings, like a raven. Hinata took to the air leaving Daichi alone with the carcass. Hinata soared through the night air for a while before a sudden yell interrupted his flight.

"Oi dumbass!" Hinata turned around to see a fellow friend flying up to him with two more people behind him.

"What is it Kageyama. Hey, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima." Hinata waved at the two people behind Kageyama.

"You went off and did the hunt yourself did you!" Kageyama yelled at the orange-haired boy. Hinata flinched at his angry tone but slowly nodded his head.

"Why you-"

"That's enough you two." a voice cut off Kageyama's raging statement.

"Oh, hello Suga-san." Yamaguchi greeted a silver-haired man who was atop a large raven. Its wings were spread open and gently flapped against the wind.

"You two are always bickering whenever I spot you both. Anyways, Daichi needs help." Suga patted the neck of his mount causing it to fly off in a different direction.

"You heard him, let's go!" Kageyama grumbled towards Hinata before racing after Suga's mount. The group flew through the air before landing down in a secluded spot where Daichi watched over the dead bull.

"There you are, I was wondering when you were." Daichi stared at Hinata with an intense gaze. Hinata did a light gulp before landing on the ground.

"Alright now, at least we're here. Let's get this bull back to the base before we wind up into other troubles." Sugawara dismissed the tension before hopping off of his mount.

"Can you believe it, Kiyoko-san is getting married...and it's with Tanaka-san!" Yamaguchi jumped up with his wings flapping in excitement.

"Yes, which is why we need to preserve this guy before it starts to rot." Daichi glanced at the cow before looking back at Sugawara.

"There you guys are." another male voice called out into the clearing. Daichi swiftly turned his head towards the sound and saw a figure walking out of the brush. He had silvery hair with black painting the end tips of his hair. He had eyes of a fox, crisp yellow eyes to make his stares more intimidating. He wore a white kimono with a black jacket over his kimono.

"Kita-san, I didn't expect you to be here in the forest this late." Sugawara greeted the leader of the Fox clan. Kita did a subtle nod before turning his attention to Daichi, leader of the Raven clan.

"I was aware of your late night hunts for the union happening tomorrow. I came to see if you need any assistance." he stared at the corpse, still laying on it's back, x's replaced the cow's eyes.

"Well, we do need help dragging this guy back to the base. We'll need to place it in our freezer storage." Sugawara explained. Kita gaze lingered on the cow before turning around.

"I'll have Atsumu and Osamu assist you guys, however, I sense that the wolves are nearby." his white long ears perked up as he scanned the forest surroundings.

"Ahh, and mister Kita picks up on our movements before we could make the jump on him." another voice broke through the forest. A figure wearing a similar attire as of Kita but in different color and style. He had hair that was swept up with a pair of small ears compared to Kita's. His tail swished sided to side as his chocolate eyes lingered on the group before breaking into a smirk. The leader of the Wolf clan, Oikawa.

"Ah I see Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan managed to hunt without causing a big mess of things." the man sneered before a hand struck the backside of his head.

"Itai!" the man yelled. Standing behind him was a figure who wore a black sleeveless kimono with black pants accompanying the shirt. He had black ears that matched his hair and a wolf mask that covered the bottom portion of his face leaving his eyes exposed. He took off his mask and sneered at the man in front of him.

"Oikawa, we aren't here to diss anyone! Ignore this one mina, anyways is that the one we're gonna use tomorrow?" the man stepped forward and greeted Daichi with a handshake.

"Yes, we just need to carry it back to the territory." Daichi folded his arms and stared at the creature.

"We'll help you guys out, anyways Matsukawa and Hanamaki are with us with a wagon." the man pointed at the clearing they made. Oikawa was busy rubbing the back of his head he was unaware of the heavy footsteps coming from his back. Suddenly, emerging from the darkened shrubs, two horses came rushing out, accidentally knocking Oikawa causing him to fly towards the group. He landed on his face with his back scrunched up and his butt in the air.

"Woah Woah, easy girls!" a man with pink hair and ears tugged on the reins trying to calm the horses.

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS! HANAMAKI! YOU'RE NEVER DRIVING A WAGON AGAIN!" another voice boomed from the attached wagon. He stood up from the back and hopped out of the wagon. He gruffly ruffled his hair with his ears flattening and headed towards the front where he glared at the pink haired man.

"Oi, Matsukawa, what took you two?" the man called out.

"Iwaizumi, you are not leaving Hanamaki in charge of the reins!" he argued towards Iwaizumi.

"Sorry, sorry." Hanamaki lazily apologized before heading out of the driver's seat. The two were wearing similar attires like Iwaizumi's.

"MAKI! YOU RAN OVER ME!" Oikawa yelled while sitting on the earth. There was a bit of mud on his face which made Kageyama and Hinata chuckle. Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the cow, ignoring Oikawa's complaints.

"At least we have something to carry it back.." Sugawara sighed while petting his bird's beak. Tsukishima let out a short sigh while Yamaguchi nervously smiled at the current situation.

"Gosh, now look at my clothes.." Oikawa's ears were flicked back as he grumbled while dusting off the remaining dirt off from his kimono. While he was busy dusting off his attire, the others started loading the bull into the wagon.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN PIG!" a loud shout emitted through the forest. Coming out from the bushes, a large boar was running with two figures chasing after the pig. The boar ran straight for Oikawa, once again, knocking him over, face first, into the ground. The boar ran in circles around the group while the two figures tried to grab its body.

"STUPID PIG!" one of them shouted. Kita stepped forward in front of the raging boar and held out his hand. He closed his eyes before opening them to reveal his yellow eyes that were glowing. He swiped his hand and watched the board skid on the ground. It fell onto its back as it fell into a deep slumber. Kita retracted his arm and stared at the creature. The two figures pounced on the boar and made sure that it was sleeping, for good.

"Sorry about that Kita-san, we tried to keep it in the pen but it broke through." a man with dark grey hair and had his bang kept to the right, spoke. The other man with blonde hair and had his bang kept to the left, looked off into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Kita. Both had ears like Kita but in a different color. Daichi glanced at the two before breaking into a wide grin.

"Why if it isn't the Miya twins, did you two cause trouble again?" Daichi joked. Sugawara let out a soft chuckle while the others chuckled.

"Ehh, Daichi-san is making fun of us Kita!" the guy with the blonde hair whined. Kita glanced at the boy and slowly shook his head.

"You were playing around with the boar weren't you Atsumu, Osamu…" Kita opened his eyes to see the twins looking away. Atsumu was whistling softly while Osamu kept his eyes on the ground. Their matching fox ears were lowered, a sign of submission.

"CURSE YOU TWO TWINS!" the group jumped at the sudden yell. They turned their attention towards the man who was being helped up by Kageyama. Oikawa quickly swiped off the chunks of dirt before pointing at the twins.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!" Oikawa was clearly pissed at the fact he was tossed around, twice. The twins, once again, glanced away from the raging leader of the wolf clan. Kita shook his head and looked at Oikawa.

"I'm sorry about their behavior, Oikawa-san." he closed his eyes and perfectly bowed to the dirty wolf. Oikawa huffed and shook his head.

"Whatever, those two better wash my clothes!" Oikawa pointed at Atsumu and Osamu who stuck out their tongues at him.

"WATCH OUT WOLF LEADER!" a sudden yell was made in the air. Kageyama took a step back as he watched a figure flying down from the air. The figure collided into Oikawa's back causing him to once again, fall down to the earth, face first. The figure that collided into his back slowly regained his balance and quickly rolled up to his feet. He wore something similar to Iwaizumi's but it was white and purple. He had ruby red hair that was spiked up. A pair of white wings were attached to his back while a short beak mask, like of Hinata's, covered his mouth and part of his nose. He turned around and stared at Oikawa's figure laying on the ground.

"Sorry about that wolf leader, I tried to warn you but you didn't move." the man shrugged his shoulder before turning around to see Sugawara in front of him.

"Tendou-san, what were you doing?" Sugawara asked, curious.

"I was chasing after that winged pig that tastes really good, yet I lost control of my wings and landed here. Wakatoshi should be taking care of it, knowing him." Tendou grinned. Kageyama helped up his former senpai up once more. His entire face was covered in mud and his body language was radiating danger.

"THAT'S IT I'M HEADING BACK TO THE BASE!" Oikawa shook off the mud from his face and started walking into the forest, only to be stopped by Kageyama.

"Oi, you're staying here shitty-kawa." Iwaizumi yelled at the brunette.

"Grr," Oikawa growled and angrily swished his tail. The group went back into hauling the giant bull into the cart while some of the group members lingered around the shrubs. Atsumu and Osamu lifted the boar and tossed it into the wagon. Tendou was busy talking to Hinata and Tsukishima while Kageyama and Yamaguchi spoke with Kita.

"Ok, we're almost done here, are we missing anything else?" Daichi asked the group.

"Well we got a bull, boar...what else do we need.?" Daichi asked. Tendou raised his hand but a loud squeal cut his train of thought. The group looked up to see a flying pig flying down to the group. The pig landed on the ground and started running around. The guys did their best trying to catch the pig but it was too fast. The pig was about to head into Oikawa, but this time, he came prepared. He revealed his katana he had hidden and glared at the pig. He quickly sent out a swift slash towards the pig breaking its mobility. It stopped in front of him squealing.

"Hmph, you aren't knocking me over this time." Oikawa grinned, triumphantly. A figure slowly descended down on the group. He wore a fitting white kimono with a light purple cover over his shoulders. He slowly landed on the ground and stared at the pig at Oikawa's feet.

"Hm, it seems you got it." the man bluntly stated.

"I'm not getting pushed this time, Ushijima." Oikawa sneered at the leader of the Eagle clan, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He blankly stared at Oikawa before turning his attention towards the wagon.

"Is that everything for tomorrow night?" he asked, bluntly. Kita approached the man with large white wings and nodded.

"It seems we have everything for now. Let's all head back." Kita turned around and walked into the bushes of the forest with Atsumu and Osamu behind his tail. Oikawa and Iwaizumi boarded the wagon, with Iwaizumi on the reins. Hanamaki threw the remaining pig onto the wagon while Matsukawa strapped the bodies together. They ventured through the open trail and left the others. Ushijima and Tendou took to the skies with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama following. Daichi scanned the area once more before following Sugawara who flew off on his mount. Unbeknownst to the group, another figure had been silently watching their scabbles. The figure walked out of the forest's cover and stared at the retreating figures before swiftly turning around and disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Daichi

During our flight back to the base, we decided to stake out the territory while the land clans made their way back first. Everything seemed to be at peace, just like every night. I flew over a horde of towering trees before making a sharp u-turn. I flapped my wings making me fly a faster.

"Everything is clear over in the west, Daichi-san!" I turned my head to see Hinata flying near me. His mask covering his mouth and his daggers held out.

"Alright, we're heading back now," I replied and created a short burst of air as I zoomed back with Hinata right behind me.

At the base...

When we eventually landed on the base, I could see Tanka talking with Nishinoya. I stared at the boy who really did grow. He eventually became 179 cm and he had his hair down but he still held onto that small bit of blonde hair. We all grew, including Hinata and the other first years. They grew into reasonable and strong young men. Hinata's growth truly surprised a majority of us since we figured he would remain...short.

"Oi Daichi-san!" I snapped my attention back to Ryu. He wasn't bald anymore, he had short hair/

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you seen Kiyoko-chan?" he sounded troubled.

"No, unfortunately, I haven't," I say, hesitantly.

"It's weird, I haven't seen her since this morning." Tanaka's voice wavered. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll head out and see where she could have gone. It is unlikely for her to be gone for this long." I say to reassure him. Tanak looked at me and nodded. I looked around the base and found most of the clans were gathered in the main lobby. I saw Bokuto worrying besides Kuroo who comfortably patted his best friends back. Akaashi was talking to Moniwa and Kiryu who seemed worried.

"Everything ok you two?" I approached the three and asked.

"We can't find out friend, Mai. And Kiryu's master, Kuzuri-san, is nowhere to be found." Moniwa explained.

"Weird, I did notice that some of the other clans were missing some of their female companions," I explained. I glanced around to see a group of our men arguing over locations and other stuff.

"Alright, hold on! So you're telling me that Akane and Alisa went out to the lake together and never came back!" Lev had shouted towards their leader, Kuroo. His black cat ears flattened at Lev's loud voice.

"Calm down Lev, we'll find them," Kuroo spoke, irritated. He had been out doing stuff for tomorrow's celebration so he really was tired.

"Let's head out towards the lake and see if we can find them," I ordered. Most of the guys nodded and set off to their mounts. I let out a soft sigh and walked towards our clan's stables where my mount stayed. Once I made it to the stables, I walked over to my stall and got my mount out. I quickly hopped on his back and headed back out to the stables where I saw some of the eagles, and owls mount heading off. I took off with my clan members following.

No One's Pov.

As the large group traveled both on land and in the air, the men peered around the vast land but with limited light, it was hard to spot anything.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Wakatoshi shouted out. Bokuto and his mount were doing various aerial tricks with Akaashi keeping a close distance with his mount. The group traveled towards a large lake known as Heavens Mirror. The water had a strongly reflective surface that it mimicked an actual mirror. As the group made their landing, some of the winged members took to the air while their mounts landed themselves.

"I found something!" Hinata yelled out. He stood beside a large flat rock. Kuroo and Kenma walked over towards the bouncing figure.

"What did you find Shoyo?" Kenma asked. Hinata held up a piece of clothing which seemed to resemble a women's top.

"So the girls went skinny dipping ey." Kuroo chuckled while Kenma shook his head. Hinata tilted his head to the side before shaking his head.

"They've must have passed through here then." Hinata glanced behind his back and scan the area. Kuroo's ears suddenly flicked up. He quickly scanned the area before rushing into the forest with Kenma and Hinata close behind his back.

"Where are we-" Kuroo quickly shushed Hinata.

"Quiet, we're not alone…" Kuroo stared straight ahead and carefully made his way towards a location. The three continued until Kuroo signaled them to stop.

"Here." he pointed at a clearing where dark magic was slowly spreading into the forest. Kenma cast a protection spell while Kuroo brought out his katana. Hinata followed and took out his twin daggers and followed Kuroo's stalking. He quietly stalked forward, not making a single noise. The three eventually stopped near some shrubs where they could view the clearing in a better light. Kuroo carefully peeked his head out and quietly gasped. A giant purple force field was radiating a terrible aura of dark energy and inside the shield was the girls. However, they were stripped of their clothing and only had some of the purple mist covering their curves. Kuroo looked around the area and noticed that no one was in sight. Kuroo and Kenma headed out of the shrubs.

"Oi, shrimpy-chan, head back to the group. We found them." Kuroo ordered without breaking his gaze away from the purple shield. The sound of scurrying footsteps was made before the two were left in silence.

"Who could have done this?" Kenma asked, carefully scanning the forcefield.

"Whoever it was, it carries powerful magic," Kuroo replied. The two stood guard before the rest of the group caught up with the two. The group tried to enter the field only to find that nothing could enter the strong barrier.

"What the hell! This stupid thing won't let anything in!" Atsumu growled at the barrier.

All of a sudden, the barrier started to glow. The boys scurried back into the forest as some of the members could hear something approaching. Everyone was hidden in the forest and made sure they wouldn't be spotted. Minutes later, a loud noise of wings flapping slowly closed in on the clearing. The group watched as a pair of large black wings landed in the clearing. The figure turned around to showcase her skimpy outfit. The girl had tribal tattoos around her body with whited-out eyes.

"With these girls, I will regain my beauty. I will finally be rid of this stupid aging curse!" the figure sneered and neared the portal. Daichi was close to breaking his cover, that was until another figure dropped from the sky. This figure was clad with a dark cloak that matched the night sky. The figure threw a dagger towards the witches hand causing her to shriek in pain. She stumbled away from the purple shield and glared at the other figure

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY MEAL! BE GONE OR YOU SHALL PERISH!" the witch screamed towards the cloaked figure. The mysterious figure never moved a muscle, instead, two katana-like blades formed at the figures side.

"So you want to fight? Be warned, this battle will be your end!" she quickly sent out a blast of dark magic that directly struck the figure.

"HAHAHAHA! DEAD IN A SINGLE HIT! WHAT A WEAKLING!" the witch laughed like a maniac. The hidden group of men was worried about the sudden attack.

While the witch continued laughing only to cut off when the magic was sliced into two. The figure stood there, unharmed, with the blades glowing a deep iridescent red glow. The figure slowly positioned in a pose with the blades positioned in a certain angle.

"How did you cut through my magic! No male should be able to resist my spells!" she argued. The figure let out a chuckled and pointed one of the blades at the witch.

"Then you should know that I am no male." the voice was smooth and elegant. The figure twirled the sword in her hand and stood her ground.

"Curses!" the witch lunged towards the figure. The figure quickly jumped over the witch and landed near the purple shield. She quickly stabbed one of the swords in the shield causing it to shatter in an instant.

"NO, NOT MY MEAL!" the witch launched another attack which caught the figure off guard. Kira and Oikawa quickly engaged the witch while she was distracted. Oikawa pulled out his bow and arrow while Kita sent out a blast of magic towards the witch.

"We got you now," Oikawa stated. The guys all revealed themselves from their covers and had their weapons out.

"Curses! Die all of you-" a sword suddenly pierced through the witch's chest. The boys backed up and watched as the witch struggled before screaming in pain. The sword was drawn back and the body of the witch slowly fell down revealing the mysterious female figure standing behind with her katana covered in the witches blood. The girl placed her weapons away and turned around and walked over to the trapped girls. She easily entered through the portal which shocked the group.

"Wait, how come you can enter in that thing but we can't?" Hinata asked.

"That witch had made it so only females would enter the barrier. Clever thinking I might say." the figure responded with a hint of attitude. She quickly covered the naked females with cloaks which seemed to appear from thin air.

"I'll lead them out one by one." the figure hooked her arm around a maiden with raven hair. Her glasses were damaged, maybe due to the witch. She carefully dragged her body out of the barrier where Tanaka rushed over and helped her up. The figure quickly went back and continued to do this process until the last female was out of the trap.

"They're very weak, we have to take them back to the base," Sugawara stated.

"If you take them to the base then it'll be too late. Place them gently on the ground." the figure slowly sat on the ground. The boys glanced at each other unsure of the women's words.

"Do it." Daichi quickly replied. He looked at Tanaka and nodded. Tanaka nodded back and gently placed his lover, Kiyoko down on the floor. The others followed suit and gently placed the rest of the girls on the ground. The figure raised her hand and slowly gathered magic within her palm. She then placed her palm on the ground which made the ground lit up with the same magic from her palm. A warm golden light hovered over the sleeping girls before the magic faded away. The figure slowly stood back up and watched the figures slowly waking up from their slumber.

"Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka shouted. The other girls woke up to their friends yelling out their names.

"Tanaka-kun, what happened? What are we doing here?" Kiyoko asked. She took off her broken glasses and stared at her surroundings.

"It's hard to explain...at least you girls are ok." Nishinoya chimed in while placing his arm around Tanaka's shoulder.

"I guess…" Kiyoko replied, smiling. She was helped up as well as the others.

"I'm so sorry Lyovochka, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Alisa hugged her brother who was crying on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you crying for my brother!" Akane looked at her brother with a serious look. Yamamoto stared at his sister before looking away.

"I'd know you'd be fine…" he muttered. In all seriousness, he was very worried about his sister's sudden disappearance.

"Err, stupid brother!" she punched him the in the gut and folded her arms. Poor Yamamoto.

"Ehh, where did you two disappear off too?" Bokuto stared at his two female friends in seriousness.

"Yukie, Kiyoko and I were just heading to the river for a swim but I think we were knocked out. The events are still blurry." Kaori explained. Akaashi nodded and looked at his leader who still kept eyeing them down.

"Bokuto-san, please don't make them even more uncomfortable, what would their boyfriends say if they told on you." Bokuto flinched and backed away from the two.

"Are you sure you're alright master?" Michiru asked. His master swiftly smacked his head and stared at him.

"I'm fine, Michiru, and stop calling me master. Kuzuri-san would suffice." she folded her arms and adjusted the rope that the figure had placed on her body.

"How did you find us?" Alisa asked while patting her brothers back.

"Actually, I think Kuroo was the one who found you girls. However, the one who helped us was her-" Daichi looked back at the figure only to see that she was gone.


End file.
